


Falling Into The Waves (And Your Arms)

by rhlywn



Series: Pain And Love Are One And The Same [2]
Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Blow Job, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exhibitionism, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhlywn/pseuds/rhlywn
Summary: Despite all odds, Ram and King have began an...interesting relationship. They never confirm that they're a couple, but they certainly do couple things.So far only their friends know for sure of this arrangement, not that King and Ram intended so, but everyone else is ignorant to it.It's better that way, especially since what they do behind closed doors isn't exactly something to be made public. Question is, how far is too far, and how far is King willing to go before Ram is unable to stop him?Setting: Main!secret couple (ish) RamKing(Background: established BohnDuen, unrequited (?) MekBoss, pining TharaFrong)(Originally uploaded on Wattpad: https://my.w.tt/m1l5aLtOG7)
Relationships: Bohn/Duen (My Engineer), Frong Korawit Kankun/Thara, King/Ram (My Engineer), Mek/Boss (My Engineer), Ram/King (My Engineer), Thara/Frong (My Engineer)
Series: Pain And Love Are One And The Same [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807264
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Darker aspects of the plot will emerge around chapter 4, so discretion is advised.
> 
> Warnings: lead up to smut, dirty talk...

Drinking on the beach seemed like a fun idea. It would be fun to wind down and relax with friends, wasted as hell. 

Tee had suggested the idea to the group after three gruelling end of year exams to ease tensions. They hadn't gone to the beach in a while anyways, and the end of the exams served as a good excuse to head down there. The group even managed to get the juniors to agree to come down and have a good time, minus the alcohol for them (supposedly).

Now the sun was beginning to set, and the majority of the seniors were buzzed, to say the least. Bottles of beer were strewn across the sand and there were people either lazily or over enthusiastically dancing to old Thai classics or some generic EDM music blasting out of some fancy radio. Some had gone down to the water to splash others as entertainment, like Mek and Boss who ran into the water and began a water fight, whilst others chose to huddle down and get stoned or fondle each other indiscreetly. 

As for King, he decided to lie on a beach chair a few metres away to be alone. Even though he did have fun socialising and flirting with some of the other guys, he still was an introvert at heart, and enjoyed being alone, preferably with some plants. The beach's breeze gently moved against the fabric of his shirt and cooled his body, which was heated by the heavy amount of alcohol he drank. The soft, cool air brushed his skin and blew his hair as he drank in the beauty before him- the sunset colliding against the tidal waves and a perfect, beautiful orange and blue gradient sky he never got the time to fully appreciate in campus.

But the sunset wasn't the only beauty he was enjoying. Ram was also by a group of juniors, sitting by the rocks and just looking at the waves. He hadn't said a word, but looked content. To King's delight, Ram had shrugged off his shirt an hour ago and his pale, tattooed skin stood out against the blank tanned skin of the other juniors he was by. King admired how each tattoo was so intricately detailed and just suited Ram so well. Ram's well sculpted, statuesque physique was grabbing his attention immediately, and he wondered how strong he was since he was a boxer. He had beaten Bohn down pretty well in the last fight, despite the results being a draw. Maybe Ram would carry him as if he weighed nothing. He could easily restrain him and not even break a sweat. 

King felt his chest tighten as his mind, and blood, went further south. They hadn't gone that far yet, but they had done the expected extended kissing and licks. By god, did King look forward to that day when Ram would finally manhandle him without hesitation, tear off his clothing and attack him with kisses and bites and affection-

"Oi, Ram!"

Suddenly, he saw that Ram noticed one of his friends, Ting Ting (?), walk towards him, got up and walked towards her then greeted her warmly. King was too far away to discern anything they said, but he did notice how they snuck a glance of him momentarily.

"Wonder what they said about me," King mused.

Ram nodded and Ting waved him off as she went to the cooler of EST Cola bottles Tee insisted on investing in (with Bohn's money, of course). As Ram walked closer to him, King tried to compose himself and act as if he did not have a dirty daydream whilst staring at him. 

"Hey, Cool Boy." He greeted. "Having fun?"

Ram shrugged. 

"Not bad."

Despite his apathetic response, Ram's face reeked of frustration, as if he was suppressing the urge to fight somebody or even kill them. King immediately dropped the playful grin and sat up.

"What's wrong?" 

Ram didn't say anything in response. 

"Is Bohn making Duen sad again? Ugh, we told him not to overreact so much-"

"It's not that." 

The sudden cut took King aback. They never properly talked when in public, and the last public interaction they were together it was pretty unrequited. 

Out of the corner of his eye, King spotted quite a curious sight. By the far right, further away from everyone on the rocks, Bohn and Duen were making out passionately and groping each other as if they weren't in view of anyone else. The sight itself wasn't peaceful by any means- neither took their time to explore the other, instead devouring the other as if they had been starved for years. King noted how Bohn's hand often sneaked under Duen's shirt to pinch his lover's nipples whilst Duen would periodically trail his hand into Bohn's shorts to grab at his dick. 

"Does it have to do with them?"

Ram shook his head, though interestingly enough he avoided looking to his left. 

"Then what's eating you up?"

Ram took a step closer and crouched down to directly face King, who felt his heart begin to beat irregularly. Unexpectedly, Ram leaned in towards his ear, as if he was going to bite it. He grinned and whispered.

"You're flirting with other men even though you're with me?" 

King spluttered for a second as Ram pulled away. He didn't think Ram had noticed.

"I...don't know what you mean." 

"So you weren't dancing with P'Gold whilst he groped your ass? And you weren't teasing one of the juniors by pulling him in and pretending to get a kiss?"

King was surprised that Ram had actually seen both occurrences, seeing as he had only seen him arriving with Duen an hour ago. Because he was drunk, King had gotten a boost of confidence and wanted to flirt until he got tired of it hence he was sitting alone on the beach chair. Now that Ram was here though, he saw a window of opportunity. He smirked and lay back down, not breaking his stare. 

"It's just a bit of fun," King teased. "can't I have some from time to time?"

"Are you so insatiable that you need attention from other guys?" Ram remarked.

"Well, we've never gone all the way. Plus they don't know we're spending time together, so I could be as much as a slut as I want with them."

Ram frowned. Clearly he didn't expect such a response. King immediately took his chance, and pulled Ram by his neck.

"Why don't we take inspiration from Bohn and Duen and go somewhere private?"

That seemed to take Ram off his guard further. 

"Oh? Lost your confidence?" King teased further. "I thought you were going to correct my behaviour for flirting so openly~"

Before he could speak another word, Ram once again grabbed King's arm and picked him off the beach chair. 

"Dragging me again, Cool Boy?!" King exclaimed as Ram dragged him across the sand and towards a nearby cave. He pushed King against the cave's damp walls and his stare was paralysing him, rendering him frozen. 

"What do you want?" King asked quietly. 

Unexpectedly, Ram had forcefully taken King's chin into his finger and thumb, tilting his head slightly. King felt his mouth go dry and had to keep his breath steady. He swallowed. For a moment, neither made a move or a word. 

However, Ram slowly lead his hand to King's throat, wrapped his hand around the flesh then clenched firmly. A gasp of air escaped King, having not expected such a turn of events. The blood rushed to his cheeks and his lower regions and his heartbeat began to rush. Ram seemed to be aware of what was happening, thus he looked down then looked back at King with an amused expression.

King couldn't respond, as he was labouring for breath and he tried to keep his legs crossed to hide his sudden erection. Although, he wasn't the only one. He spotted a tent in Ram's trousers that kept his attention. When Ram noticed King's eyes staying on his crotch, he slowly let go of his throat, only to immediately push him harder against the wall, knocking out the air of King again. 

"Ah-"

"You look hot when you're out of breath." Ram murmured into King's ear. 

King had to keep his mouth closed to repress a whine. God, Ram really had him by the collar. He just knew what to say, and how to say it. It was as if he was one of Ram's own pets, absolutely tamed by their owner. 

He flinched slightly when he felt a gentle kiss on his neck. Ram's light kiss was a complete contrast to his aggressive, dominant behaviour. But that softness, the duality, was what made them work so well. And it was what made King so desperate to savour him, and for Ram to be rougher.

"Hurt me..." King begged quietly. "Hurt me and push me harder."

"But now I want to spoil you," Ram whispered back teasingly. "You're adorable." 

King turned his head slightly, so that he was locking eye contact with Ram again. He blinked twice. 

"Then I want you to love me like you mean it."

His words had seemed to flip a switch in Ram, because his eyes lit up. He leaned in and gave a quick, chaste kiss on King's lips before going in again and elongating the kiss. King matched Ram's movements, and wrapped his arms around him. When they found a consistent rhythm, he opened his mouth slightly, Ram slowly slipped his tongue in. This startled King slightly, but he too stuck his tongue into Ram's mouth. Even though they weren't devouring each other's mouths like animals, they were savouring the taste of the other. He moaned slightly when Ram lifted up his leg and pulled him closer, so their bodies were pressed up together, as were their erections as Ram's hands wandered about King's torso and King wrapped his leg around him. Ram placed his hands on his waist and squeezed, as he knew that his waist was particularly sensitive, as he had previously teased King by pinching the skin on a date, and his thesis was correct: King's breath hitched when he felt the calloused skin brush his soft waist. 

"Let me suck you," he sighed breathlessly after some further fondling. "I want to taste you further."

"Now? We've barely begun." Ram questioned. 

"I want you now," King whined in response. "I want you in me."

As to satiate his starved lover, Ram let go and pushed King to his knees. He unzipped Ram's fly, hooked his fingers onto his waistband and pulled down to reveal his boxers. Grinning, he squeezed his dick, licking his lips. He leaned in and kissed the erection through his underwear as Ram ran his fingers through his hair. King looked up to see what expression would be on Ram's face as he was pleasured, and was satisfied to see that he was clearly enjoying the show. However, as he was about to unveil the treasure he was thirsting for, a shout broke their private spectacle. 

"Holy fucking shit!"

Both scrambled to regain their composure: Ram immediately pulled up his trousers and zipped them up, whilst King stood up and tried to tidy his appearance. When both turned to face the perpetrator, they were shocked to see Tang standing with a EST Cola in his hand and an expression of confused horror. 

"I know this looks bad..." Ram began.

"Yeah, no shit!" Tang replied. "First Duen and Bonn are making out and grabbing each other's junk, and now you're getting your dick sucked!"

"He was going to before you interrupted." King murmured. 

"Look Tang, we're not ready to...confirm anything publicly." Ram sighed. "Can you not mention this incident to the others? We really don't need them in our business."

Tang frowned at Ram. 

"What, they don't know?"

"They don't know the extent. And we're keeping it that way for now. So...don't tell anyone, okay?"

After rolling his eyes, Tang let out a sigh. 

"Fine."

He turned around and nodded to the pier. 

"Now come on, everyone's going home. Bohn said he's driving all his friends home, and my dad is coming to pick us up in five minutes."

"We'll be there." Ram replied. 

When he saw Tang walk away far enough to disappear from sight, he kissed King on the cheek. 

"Sorry about that." He muttered. 

King shrugged. 

"Oh well. Another time, maybe." 

He too gave a kiss on the cheek. 

"I'll see you later, okay?" 

Ram nodded, once again reverting to his muted attitude. King stepped out of the cave and onto the sand to find Bohn, whilst Ram stayed for a moment, still replaying the events in his head. 

He smiled to himself. Loving King was enough to light up his life, even if they didn't get so intimate.

***

After a few days, the engineering students was starting to get bored again. They didn't want to go to the bar as they didn't want to spend so much money on shots or fancy cocktails. 

"So, what do we do?" Bohn asked when they sat down at their usual spot in the cafe. "We've already gotten drunk at the beach and we don't have much alcohol left." 

All of them pondered for a moment before Boss spoke up.  
"Why don't we just go over at one of ours and play video games? I have Doom Eternal!"

"Your Switch is shit, it's barely holding together. I think it'd break the game!" Tee exclaimed, picking up his cup. Boss frowned as King and Mek tried to hide their snickers. 

"Not my fault my cousin has a worse temper than Bohn..."

"Oi, don't say such shit like that," Bohn interjected. 

"Anyways," Mek interrupted, sensing that Bohn was going to blow his gasket once again. "we might as well just drink the rest of the booze. There's a woodland area that is pretty isolated, so we won't get interrupted."

"You really think that a six pack of beer will last between five guys?" Bohn sighed. "We drank that in an hour at the beach!"

"Then let's make it last."

This got everybody's attention.

"What do you mean?" Bohn asked curiously. 

"We could play a drinking game," Mek continued. "But it'd have to be something fun and risky, not something lax like last time."

"Getting wasted and partying isn't lax!" Tee interjected, offended. 

"What about strip truth and dare?" King suddenly suggested, having not said anything previously. 

"That's kinda gay." Boss replied.

Noticing how Mek slightly flinched at the response, King shot back. 

"Exactly. Mek said risky and fun was the criteria and getting drunk and stripping seems hell of a lot more fun. If you're not in, I have no issues."

"W-who said I wouldn't? I'm totally comfortable in my sexuality!" Boss huffed.

"Totally," King remarked. "So, how about it? We can invite Ram and Duen too."

"And you think that Ram will let Duen strip in front of Duen?" Boss replied. 

"He's caught us fucking before, I think he can handle us taking our clothes off." Bohn smirked.

The sudden reveal had shocked all but King, since he had already seen them making out on the beach. 

"Wait, already? Didn't you get that scare about being a bottom?" Mek exclaimed amusingly.

Bohn scowled at the mention of the incident. Though he didn't seem intimidated by any means, Mek dropped the topic immediately. 

"So, I think the strip truth and dare is a go, with the alcohol right?" 

"I'm down for it." Boss replied at last. 

"Yeah." Bohn agreed. He turned to Tee. "You coming or nah?"

Tee sighed, then shrugged his shoulders. 

"Fuck it, I'll go. You need someone to not be too horny to handle you guys."

"Then it's settled!" King exclaimed triumphantly. "Friday night, we'll meet at six. I'll text Ram and Duen to let them know."

"Aren't they too young to drink?" Mek asked. 

"They're not that young, and they won't have to drink if they don't want to, plus I'm sure they already have." King replied nonchalantly. "I'm inviting them."

"I can contact Duen myself you know." Bohn insisted.

"Relax, I'm not gonna make a move on Duen." King groaned in frustration. "Stop thinking every guy wants to steal him from you."

As Bohn spluttered in defence, the others chuckled as they picked their orders and handed the menus to the waiter. 

"Should we also invite Doctor Thara and Frong?" King added.

"You bring in Frong and I'll shove this knife up your ass!" Bohn yelled, slamming his fist onto the table.

"Jesus, he's not even going for him anymore." Tee muttered. 

They spent the rest of the lunch in a mildly uncomfortable silence.


	2. The Elves’ Forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for the chapter: questionable parenting, mentions of alcoholism, cursing, drinking, various sexual acts and a WHOLE lot of nudity.
> 
> Enjoy! And thank you for feedback!

"So are you two dating?" 

"For the last time Ruj, I don't have a boyfriend." Ram sighed, pinching the top of his nose in frustration. He had just picked him up from school since his parents were preoccupied with preparing their week long holiday and already Ruj was bombarding him with questions. Next time he'd just tell his parents that he was too busy with university and Ruj would just have to take a bus or get a lift from one of his friends. 

"But you spend so much time together and you're in his profile pic: you always smile when you read his texts, which you do constantly, and you actually put yourself in uncomfortable situations for his sake." Ruj elaborated. "You're clearly pining."

"What would you know about pining?" Ram scoffed as they entered the living room. 

"Watching you pine over King is enough-MMPH!"

Ruj has been cut off as Ram instantly put his hand on his brother's mouth, as Ram has noticed his parents coming out the house. 

"What are you boys doing now?" Their father called out as he and their mother packed their car. 

"Just talking, Dad." Ram called putting in response, before shooting a death glare at Ruj and removing his hand. 

"Don't tease your brother so much, Ruj." Their mother added in English. "He's already got enough with university work."

"I would never do such a thing," Ruj replied, smirking. "After all he's my noble older brother."

Ram grimaced. Once he spotted his parents finishing up packing, he got up. 

"Alright, I'm off now." 

"Wait a moment." His mother chimed in, stopping Ram exiting the house. "Len and his mother haven't arrived yet, and it's best not to leave Ruj alone in the house."

"I'm sure he can handle himself for ten minutes." Ram sighed. "He's sixteen and can take care of himself and the dogs- I don't see why he needs another adult babysitting him and Len."

"I know, but you know what Len's mother is like. She insisted on chaperoning when Len brought up the holiday."

"Ugh."

Len's mother, Mrs Suwannarat, was a pain in the ass- an overbearing helicopter mother who didn't want her baby son to grow up. It was a miracle on Ruj's behalf that he managed to even have Len over. Ram pitied his younger brother for having to put up with her bullshit for an entire week. Mrs Suwannarat even tried to pull a fast one on Ram and tried to flirt with him once when he returned Len's gym kit that he left in school. He shivered just even remembering the incident. 

Ram was snapped out of his daydream when his parents shut the boot door with a satisfying click. 

"Okay Ruj, don't do anything we wouldn't do!" Their father announced as Ruj walked to the landing. "Be good to your guests and your brother."

"Yeah." Ruj replied, a large grin still on his face and turning to his brother. "I'll be good."

You can't get any worse than Dad, Ram thought to himself. 

Their mother hugged both of them. 

"Don't forget Ruj, food's in the fridge if Mrs Suwannarat's cooking isn't filling enough." 

"Thanks, Mum." 

Once she let go of them, their mother walked up to their father, who was about to head into the car.

"We'll keep in touch, so don't think we won't stop texting you!" He added.

Before they could open the doors, another car honked loudly outside of their house. A flashy, impractical red car, inhabited by a frustrated looking middle aged woman with poorly dyed roots and an exasperated teenager who looked as if he would've preferred to crawl into the depths of hell than sit next to the woman. 

"I see Len and his mother have arrived," their father continued.

"Great. Can I go now?" Ram asked.

"No, it'd be rude to go before greeting her." Their mother objected.

As soon as she turned to face Len and his mother, her frown instantly changed into a beaming smile. Both of the family's dogs, still inside the house, began to bark loudly.

"Why hello Mrs Suwannarat! How have you and Len been?" Their mother greeted in Thai as best as she could, casually ignoring the whines and irate barks inside.

"We've been well," Mrs Suwannarat replied dismissively. "My Len has been doing his swimming as per usual." 

"I see." Ram and Ruj's mother replied, smiling, though Ram made no efforts to make such an expression. 

"I have made a schedule for the boys to follow for the week so they don't end up sluggish." Mrs Suwannarat exclaimed, pulling out a piece of heavily used paper. 

"Mum, I told you we don't need that. We can study on our own-" Len began.

"You can rely on this and I don't want to hear any nonsense about playing video games!" his mother cut in.

"I think they can handle themselves." Ram insisted. 

This sudden cut in grabbed Mrs Suwannarat's attention. She suddenly changed her demeanour, tucked her hair behind her ear and fluttered her eyelashes. Ram and Ruj suppressed the urge to roll their eyes, and Len looked further embarrassed. 

"Why hello Ram!" She spoke in an obviously higher pitched voice. "Has university been kind to you?"

"University is going as usual." Ram replied bluntly.

"Oh, you must give more details! Have you been socialising, hmm?" 

"I think we should go inside," Ram deflected. "I'm sure Ruj and Len would rather go in and study than stay out in the cold." 

"Exactly!" Ruj agreed. "We should come in about now."

He turned to their parents. 

"Have fun in the resort!" 

The brothers waved their parents goodbye as they base goodbye to Len and his mother, entered the car, and after watching them roll out of the grounds, helped the guests with the luggage. 

"What are you gonna do?" Ram whispered. 

"About dealing with Mrs Suwannarat?" Ruj replied.

Ram nodded.

"Oh, I'll see if I can find any alcohol that she can drink. She'll black out, and I know that'll take less than an hour since she's an alcoholic." Ruj explained.

"But she drove Len here, and her perfume was suffocating..." 

"And?"

Ram decided not to press the issue further. He and Ruj placed the luggage in the living room and headed to the door. 

"You're supposed to put the luggage in the room!" Mrs Suwannarat cried out indignantly, breaking the "flirty" character. 

"I have to go out now." Ram deadpanned. "Have fun at the sleepover." 

Before Mrs Suwannarat could object, Ram opened the door and left the house. Surprisingly, Ruj went out too.

"Do you really not want to be left with her?" Ram grunted.

"I just wanted to know where you're going. Going to meet King again?"

"And what's with that?" 

Ruj shrugged. 

"I'd rather be there than here."

Ram's eyes widened. Considering the fact that one, he was going to the forest by the campus to get drunk and strip and two, Ruj had originally set the sleepover so that Len wouldn't be by his mother for a week, this was concerning. 

A few seconds passed. He tried to look calm.

"So for how long does she black out for when she drinks?" Ram asked. 

"About a few days. Those are the days Len hangs out with us."

"Make sure she drinks the vodka Dad locks away. I have a spare lock pick in my dresser so get that." Ram ordered. "Don't go into anything else, or I'll kill all three of you and hide the bodies." He added quickly.

Ruj nodded quickly. He rushed back into the house, a new eagerness on his face. Ram took one last look at the house, then went to the nearby cafe to meet outside with King. 

***

King waited for Ram for a good ten minutes, arriving at the cafe too early in his excitement. Under agreements from the group, everyone had to wear the same amount of layers as to make the game fairer. He wanted to impress, so he managed to find his most tight fitting clothing so Ram could at least have an idea of what he'd see. A combo of a red silk button down that exposed his collarbones, tight form-fitting black ripped jeans, Converse Highs and subtle makeup always got guys looking at his direction. He would know- it worked for him when he used to go to Pattaya on a good weekend. 

Speaking of such, King could tell that a lot of men ogled at him when he walked downtown. He even heard a few yell out "Nice ass!" not-so-jokingly towards him. Not that it mattered anyways: all of his attention was for Ram, and that was the only guy he wanted. 

He spotted said guy coming toward him after another two minutes. Fortunately, Ram appeared to actually be in a good mood, and smiled when he made eye contact with him. 

"Hey Cool Boy," King teased, stepping towards him. "Ready for some fun?" 

Ram leaned in to kiss King on the cheek chastely then gave a sniff kiss, making King instantly turn redder than he already was.

"You should stop trying to flirt if even the smallest gestures get you hot and bothered," Ram taunted playfully. "You're not even drunk yet you're already flushed."

"Mmmm, you're always like this..." King mumbled.

Smiling, Ram leaned away, took King's hand and they walked to the forest area where everyone else was waiting. 

***

Both King and Ram arrived to see everybody already settling down and taking out the alcohol. Bohn and Duen were already flirting whilst Mek and Boss were teasing each other about various past failed set up dates. 

"Ooh, you've dressed to impress, King!" Duen exclaimed when he spotted them. "You look like you're going to a party."

"Yeah, to find a sugar daddy." Boss chuckled, turning away from the conversation for a moment. King then realised that he was the only one who dolled up: the rest had dressed as if they were just heading to the bar for a quick pint of beer. Bohn gave King a strange look, which was understandable since he had never seen him this high maintenance, but Mek simply gave a quick smile as a compliment.

"Hah." King replied sarcastically. "So, we gonna start now?"

Mek held up a can of beer and chucked one to each of them with a big grin on his face. 

"Let's start."

Ram and King walked over and sat down by the river next to Mek. King looked around, noticing that there was only six of them.

"Where's Tee? And aren't Frong and Thara coming?"

"We never invited Frong and Thara, and Tee ended up getting food poisoning so he had to bail." Bohn sighed. 

"Bohn, they texted me that they'd be here in five minutes." Duen refuted, putting his phone up to show everyone. 

"Still jealous?" King sighed. "Get over it and get wasted."

Surprisingly, Bohn did drop the topic and once Thara and Frong showed up, he greeted them politely (for Bohn's standards). They both sat down awkwardly, and Frong's more formal attire contrasted the casual clothing of everyone save for King's more sultry choice of fashion. Because Frong and Thara brought more booze, everybody was buzzed to say the least. Boss was already a little unsteady since he drank significantly more than the others, so he leaned on Mek for support.

"The game hasn't even started and he's already wasted," Thara sighed. 

"I'll start asking and we'll work clockwise from there," Mek explained hurriedly and then turned to the first guy he saw. "Bohn, pick."

"Dare, obviously."

"I dare you to lift up Duen's shirt, kiss his lower back, then lick."

Spluttering, Duen looked at Mek in shock. Then again, nobody was expecting Mek to suggest such a raunchy dare. The booze he drank wasn't enough to get him totally wasted, but he was certainly more upfront than he was sober. 

He smirked. "So, you gonna do it, or are you gonna strip off something?"

Bohn looked back at Duen and grinned at his confused lover.

"Hell yeah. Duen, get on your stomach."

Tutting, Duen lay down on the grass, keeping his back arched. After, Bohn lifted his shirt up until Duen's unblemished soft back was exposed. He definitely hesitated for a moment, to absorb the sight, then leaned in and pressed his lips gently onto the skin, eliciting a little gasp from Duen.

Bohn chuckled to himself. "Like that?"

He then continued to kiss and suck on the skin, still evoking whimpers from Duen who had resorted to biting his lip as to not be any louder. Bohn even squeezed and groped Duen's ass as he continued to savour the moment. Boss, still leaning on Mek's shoulder, looked on with intense intrigue at the sight he before him. Frong raised an eyebrow at the lewd act, but said nothing. Thara seemed strangely relaxed at the sight, and was too calm for the amount of alcohol he consumed. 

"Mmm..."

Suddenly, Bohn stopped and sat up. 

"Done. Now gimme another can." 

King handed another beer to Bohn, who chugged a good half of the liquid after opening it.

"Perverts." Duen huffed as he sat back up, brushed off any stay grass blades and pulled his shirt down."

"I did it. Now.." 

Bohn turned to Ram.

"Truth or dare?" 

Ram blinked for a second. 

"...truth."

"Hah! Now you gotta take off one of your clothes!" Bohn announced triumphantly. 

"Of course you'd choose truth," King mused, probably keen to see what Ram would take off. He looked at Bohn with a gleam in his eyes. "What's your question?" 

"So Ram," Bohn continued, swirling the beer in his hand and holding Duen in the other. "You a virgin?" 

"You can't ask something like that!" Duen interjected. 

"At this point, anything's game," Mek replied, slightly slurred. "answer the question, Ram."

Tutting, Ram straightened his posture.

"For now, yes."

"Wait so, you and King haven't fucked?" Boss piped up. "But King's horny as hell! You should hear him talk about drama actors, he's constantly looking at their abs!" 

Thara laughed. He turned to face King. 

"He telling the truth or is that just bullshit?"

Shrugging, King smirked.

"I'm working to fix that little issue. Though I hope the solution isn't so little." He added, nudging Ram.

The only response Ram had was to roll his eyes and take off his shirt for asking for a truth. Everybody was fixated on his revealed sculpted physique as he tossed his shirt onto the grass. Mek and Boss both wolf whistled. 

"Wow." King remarked, biting his lip. 

"Don't act as if this is a new sight to you," Ram replied playfully to King.

"Ooh, he's a flirt," Bohn teased. "Hurry up and fuck already." 

"They say that patience is a virtue, but you skipped that lesson." Ram fired back. 

"Then you'd better fuck King real good, as a promise to me. Like this-" Bohn continued, clearly drunker than before. He started making thrusting motions, making Duen look away in secondhand embarrassment whilst Boss cheered on encouragingly.

"I think that's enough," Frong cut in. "Duen, your go. Do it before your dumbass boyfriend loses his only friends."

"Okay. Mek, truth or da-"

"Dare!" Mek interrupted with a new enthusiasm. "Hit me." 

"Uh..." Duen mumbled, taken aback by Mek's sudden 180. "I dare you to...do a double shot of whiskey?"

"Kinda lame, but okay." Mek grumbled, teaching for the whiskey. 

"W-Wait!" Duen yelled out as Mek grabbed the whiskey. "Pour the whiskey on Boss first, then lick it clean."

Ram and King shared a look and raised an eyebrow as Frong downed a shot himself. Bohn and Thara looked impressed, but Mek paused.

"That's...something." He remarked quietly, as if he somewhat instantly sobered up. 

Boss gave out a loud whoop.

"Yeah! Let's do it!"

Mek shook his head, as if he was in disbelief. "Fuck it, let's do it. Boss, lift up your shirt."

Boss immediately lifted up his shirt, revealing his chest. 

"Hurry, my nipples are cold.." he laughed. 

Frong poured a double shot of whiskey and handed it to Mek. Trying to keep his balance, Mel poured the liquid onto Boss's exposed chest. As Boss tried not to squirm over the cold liquid, Mek leaned in and carefully ran his tongue over the wet skin, as if to savour the flavour but not of the whiskey. 

"Shit that...that actually feels pretty good."

When Mek's tongue flicked Boss's nipple, Boss inadvertently let out a moan. 

"Oh shit- you moaned!" Bohn exclaimed. 

Mek then proceeded to suck and lick at the bud, prompting more moans from Boss. King had to admit- Mek had a great technique, and it genuinely seemed to look like it would be very pleasurable for both parties. Had he not chosen Ram, and had Ram not already shown some skills with his tongue, he could've hooked up with Mek some time ago. After all, Mek was attractive as hell and who wouldn't want to see how he worked his mouth? Then again, he was never this wild sober, and it could make their friendship awkward.

After what seemed like a while Mek stopped. He looked completely satisfied, whilst Boss seemed stunned, his shirt still rolled up and exposing his chest. He pulled his shirt back down when he came to. 

"Whose...go is it?" 

King raised his hand. 

This was going to get even better.

***

An hour passed and everything derailed. By now at least everybody was tipsy, the order had been long forgotten, and now it was just whoever shouted out truth or dare first. Boss was absolutely blackout drunk and passed out but mainly clothed, whilst Mek was now half naked and slumped over Boss, too tired to really do anything. Thara and Frong were stark naked and giddy whilst Duen and Bohn were down to their underwear, but Bohn seemed close to taking his boxers off regardless. King only had his shirt and underwear on, with the shirt completely undone. However, Ram only had his shirt off, and his fly down, which was surprising.

"Ya King..." Thara stumbled on his words, barely able to sit up properly. "I dare...you to give...Bohn a lap dance...and grind real good..."

Absolutely tipsy, King laughed. Ram frowned as he saw his boyfriend crawl towards Bohn seductively (or as much as a drunk university student be) and then sit in his lap. He hooked an arm over Bohn's shoulder and began to grind his ass against his groin. Ram couldn't lie to himself, it was very tantalising to see, and Bohn was equally as receptive. He thrust into King and their hips were in an equal rhythm. King stuck his tongue out playfully and lowered his eyes in apparent ecstasy as Bohn sneaked his hands around his waist and ran them up and down, and snuck them under King's shirt and fondled his chest. 

But it was taking Ram all that he that he had to not pull King off Bohn. He was surprised that Duen hadn't protested the dare in the first place, who hadn't even said anything. Then again he had actually passed out next to Bohn, which Ram chastised himself for not noticing earlier. 

King eventually stepped off Bohn and made his way back to Ram and rested his head on his shoulder. He smiled, basking in glory. 

"Okay...now..."

He pointed at Frong. 

"I dare you...to...mama bird feed beer to Thara-"

King was cut off when he heard a sob from Mek. He and Ram turned to face the forlorn boy, who was now full on bawling. Somehow only Ram and King seemed to comprehend the noise, as nobody else acknowledged the sudden cry.

"Hey, what's got you sad?" King slurred. "You can tell us.."

Mek mumbled something incomprehensible into Boss's back, wetting his shirt with tears. 

"Hm?" Ram replied.

"I love him!" Mek wept. "Fucking hell, I love him like crazy! Why couldn't I have fallen for someone else?!" 

"Who are you on about?" King pushed on, suddenly more alert. 

Mek continued to weep. "Boss...I love you..."

Both stopped. 

"Oh shit..." King muttered. "How long?"

Through the tears, Mek mumbled something about having unrequited feelings since first year in uni, and having to repress them since Boss was apparently dating an idol trainee by the name of Fon.

"I..don't know why I love him so much, he's a fucking oblivious moron that can't see my feelings towards him...I can't be selfish with him...but I want to be..."

Out of sympathy, Ram stood up and walked over to Mek to pull him away from Boss and propped him next to King so that he could console him, the dare forgotten immediately. 

In fact, it seemed that nobody was in the state for further shenanigans. After some time, Frong and Thara, still naked, had fallen asleep by the river and Bohn was now blacked out next to Duen. And now Ram's eyes were getting heavier and heavier, and he guessed that everyone else was feeling the same. Mek had long stopped ranting and fell asleep lying down near Boss, whilst King had shuffled back to Ram and slept peacefully. Slightly less drunk, Ram knew it would be logical to text someone to pick them up. 

He sluggishly unlocked his phone, opened the last contact he talked with, and texted some crude message about picking up eight drunk, and partially to fully nude, university students. Not even managing to switch off his phone, Ram's eyes shut and he fell asleep.


End file.
